


Bulletproof 防弹

by qiangqiangSWYS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Night 2008
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS
Summary: 如果你不能挟持人质的话，抢银行又有什么乐趣呢？
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 9





	1. 防弹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bulletproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320116) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 



> 原写于2009年5月21日。  
> 插图来自Mathia Arkoniel, 受 tehopheliac 委托。感谢tehopheliac 允许我把这个放进文中。

1  防弹

子弹带着能使肋骨断裂的力量击中他的胸膛，蝙蝠 侠觉得 肺部所有空气都被一次性排出。他退至柜台后面 ，将一只手平压在胸前 ，试图 将空气拽回去。

在脑海深处 ， 他能听见 Lucius 的声音在谈论 着 动能 ，他套装的防弹板 是如何 阻止子弹穿透他的血肉 ， 但它们仍然会带着每秒飞行一千四百英尺的镀铜铅碎片的力量击中他 ， 这力量在他的胸甲上分散开来，也就是说一颗子弹 击中他，带来的力量 等同于一个人 拿着大铁锤 对着他 当胸砸下。他很幸运没有断掉一根肋骨，不过说实在的，他要是能迫使自己的肺部吸进一口气的话他会天杀的相当开心。

子弹在大理石地板上四下飞溅，如同热油里进了水，大理石的碎片崩到 了 他脸上。 他听见一把枪打空后停了下来，然后是上好新弹夹发出的咔哒一声。其他枪还在浪费挥霍子弹，在墙壁、窗户和柜台间划出一道道弧线，有效地将他拖在原地。

“不要把你们所有的子弹都浪费在一只小蝙蝠上。” 柜台另一边视野之外的地方一个声音拉长了声调说。“别的警察还多得是呢。”

“如果你 没有挟持 _ 操他的 _ 人质 的话这里本不会有警察——”一个拿枪的人吼道，处在歇斯底里的边缘。

空气一次性 全都涌回他 的肺部。蝙蝠侠吸入空气，越过一片狼藉的大理石地板向外注视。 一个死掉的人质在远处墙边 的地板上 ，他的脸扭向另一边 。 墙壁上贴着鼓舞人心的海报——上面画着储蓄债券和私人订制信用卡——被弹雨撕成了破烂细条。

另一把 枪停下了，没有打空只是在等待。蝙蝠侠的手在他的腰带上摸过。手铐，抓钩枪 ，三罐催泪瓦斯还有被他用掉的第四 罐留下 的空位。他拔出另一罐，拔掉 引信 插片 然后扔出去， 同时扑向反方向，朝着离远门最近的一个柜台。他还不能逃走，因为还有两个人质要救，但他同样不能一直被困在刚才那个地方。

一个 持枪者 大吼 着 ，因受到惊吓而一阵 扫射，不是冲他，谢天谢地， 而 是冲着那罐催泪瓦斯。 蝙蝠侠到了 远处的柜台，瞥了一眼三个银行劫匪。

两个持枪者身穿黑衣 ， 头戴 滑雪面罩 ， 端着半自动机枪 。 其中一人在他的滑雪面罩上用银色马克笔画了一个骷髅头 。他们脚下是两名人质，嘴巴、手腕和脚踝上都缠着胶带。蝙蝠侠简短地判断了一下他们是否还活着，然后向上看去。

Joker 蹲坐在出纳员的柜台上。他没 费心穿 黑衣戴 滑雪面罩。他甚至 连把枪都没拿 。他在用一把猎刀剔 着 指甲。

“我的雇佣条约里可没有这个。” 脸上画骷髅的持枪者 说道，一边咳嗽一边 揉 眼睛。“这里不该出现任何条子和人质还有 _ 蝙蝠侠 _ 。”

Joker 从刀上抬眼看去。“ 如果你不能挟持 人质 的话，抢银行又有什么乐趣呢？ ”

“钱啊，二货。”另一个持枪者道。

Joker 站起来，一只手摸着头顶的天花板。在一秒钟的时间里 他的头转向这边，视线与蝙蝠侠相遇，就好像他知道他在看。 从房间另一头看他的眼睛跟一只麻雀的眼睛一样黑 ，光华 熠熠而空洞无物 。他笑了，然后他落到地板上。

“杀掉蝙蝠侠，我就把我的那一半给你。”

“一半？” 骷髅脸惊呼 。他挥枪指向 Joker 的胸口。 Joker 的手臂 像一只进攻的毒蛇般猛地击出， 一拳打在那人的滑雪面罩上。他的刀刺入骷髅脸下巴下面的皮肉里，停在那儿。骷髅脸的乌兹冲锋枪抵在 Joker 的胸骨上。

“试试看。” Joker 咆哮着 。“ 就 试试看。”

另一个持枪者 从他们身边退开一步。每个人都呼吸粗重。蝙蝠侠在柜台边缘，视线顺着到两 个人质那边的地板看过去。其中一个 ，一个男人，双眼紧闭。另一位，一 个女人， 正 睁大眼睛看着持枪人。

蝙蝠侠拿出他的抓钩枪，稳稳地对准目标，等待着。

“我不会对你开枪的。”骷髅脸发抖道。“数到三，好吗？”

Joker 对着他微笑，他眯起眼睛。

“一。”骷髅脸说，手指松开扳机。“二。 sa ——”

Joker 切开他的颈动脉，鲜血喷溅。 骷髅脸呛住 了，再次举起枪，但 Joker 抬膝顶进 他的肚子， 然后 他弯下腰，像一张纸似的对折起来。他的血像一张床单 铺满了地板，一半血量在三次心跳之内涌了出来。他在倒地之前就已经死了。

“我的那一半。” Joker 对另一个持枪者道，急促地喘息着 。

“真见鬼。”另一个持枪者说着，又后退了一步。

蝙蝠侠扣动了扳机。后坐力冲击着他的胸廓，引发一阵疼痛。抓钩射出，击中了 Joker 的大腿，发出清晰可闻 的嘭的一声 。 Joker 扭身 抓住缆绳，好像他打算把它扯下来似的。蝙蝠侠靠着柜台撑住自己，按下撤回缆绳的开关。缆绳猛地绷紧， Joker 跌倒在地，开始滑动。

另一个持枪者对着蝙蝠侠开火了 。 蝙蝠侠拔掉 引信 插片 ，朝他 扔出另一罐催泪瓦斯 。 Joker 撞到了柜台的另一侧然后僵持在那儿。抓钩枪从 蝙蝠侠攥紧的 掌中滑落。 它收绕起来 ，拍在 Joker 的腿上。 Joker 翻了个身远离蝙蝠侠，把抓钩的倒刺从大腿上扯下来。血流如注。

蝙蝠侠 从柜台 后面爬出来 ，在大理石地板上匍匐移动。他抓住了 Joker 后背的衬衫然后把他往后拽。 Joker 的背撞在了蝙蝠侠的胸膛上 ，蝙蝠侠甩出 一只胳膊缠 住 Joker 的脖子，另一只胳膊箍住他的腰。

Joker 在他的禁锢中扭动着，像一只愤怒的猫，他 一 手握着猎刀，胡乱向后挥动。刀刃卡在一块盔甲的边缘然后刺了进去。

滚滚浓烟中有什么东西在闪烁， 蝙蝠侠这才 延迟地意识到持枪人在冲他们开枪，即使他什么都看不见。子弹 嵌 在他们头顶的柜台上 ， 制造出道道裂痕。

“告诉他停止射击！”蝙蝠侠对 Joker 喊道，试图 把这个张牙舞爪的重物拖回柜台后面。

“他不为我工作，甜心。” Joker 笑着说 ，将刀在 那块 盔甲下 捅得更深。

蝙蝠 侠感到 刀尖触到了他的皮肉 ，只是横贯身侧的一条划痕。他松开缠在 Joker 脖子上的手臂，掌根砸向 Joker 的手腕。 Joker 坚持握住刀，头顶向后撞在蝙蝠侠的下巴上，滑溜溜的绿发甩在他脸上。他再次砸向 Joker 的手腕。

有东西再次重重撞上蝙蝠侠的胸口，他布满淤青的肋骨提出 抗议，他不由自主地咕哝 了 一声。 Joker 松开了刀，接着蝙蝠侠感觉到一股热流在 他环住 Joker 腰部 的手臂上蜿蜒。他的大脑建立了联系——那是一颗击中他胸口的子弹，它穿透 Joker 击中了他。

另一颗子弹打中了他们头顶上方的塑料文件托盘，存款单漫天飞舞。这 跟计 划 一点都不 接近 。蝙蝠侠把他俩翻了个个儿，用他的身体护住 Joker 。什么东西踢到了他的大腿后部， 另一颗子弹擦过他的前臂。

“停止射击！”蝙蝠侠越过他的肩膀吼道。

Joker在他身下大笑，再次夺取刀子，仍然没松开抓钩枪。蝙蝠侠把刀打到一边，让它滑过地板，然后扶起Joker，用力把他拉到柜台后面。

柜台之后， Joker 扭过身来，面上露出一个嬉笑，声音刺耳。“ 那 就是你的计 ——计 划？对着他 大——大吼大叫 ？”他的衬衫被血 洇 透。

“闭嘴。”蝙蝠侠低吼。他听到脚步朝他们这边走来， Joker 的眼神聚焦在他头顶上方。蝙蝠侠向前一扑，把 Joker 按在地板上，这时枪声再起。三枚子弹击中他的后背。这次他 可以 听到他的肋骨裂开了。一枚子弹击中他脑袋旁边的大理石， Joker 往旁边一缩躲开了，他的脸贴在蝙蝠侠的锁骨上。

“你怎么就 他妈的 死不了 呢？”持枪者嚷道。 Joker 把胳膊从蝙蝠侠的禁锢里挣脱出来然后举起了抓钩枪。

什么东西狠狠地击中了蝙蝠侠 的后脑。那感觉就像个铲子但大概是子弹。他的脸从大理石地板上弹开，面具吸收了部分冲击 波 。他的视线模糊了一秒，像一台坏掉的电视。

Joker 让 他们俩翻了 个身，蝙蝠侠胡乱摆动身体，感觉他的头骨就要四分五裂了。

在某个地方，迷迷糊糊地，他想到了持枪者，于是试着再把他俩翻回去，但 Joker 轻易地制住了他，跨坐在他的胸膛上。

“我的黑暗骑士。” Joker 哼了一声。“ 脑袋 上 挨了个枪子儿 ，就只为了我 。”

视力逐渐回归。他有重度脑震荡，他能感觉出来。这会让逃离变得更加有趣。他眨了几下眼睛，让视野清晰起来。

Joker 向下够到了蝙蝠侠的腰带然后拿出手铐。他挑出钥匙，对着蝙蝠 侠展示 了一下，然后将其扔过他的肩膀。钥匙在房间另一头的某处发出叮铃一声。他将手铐一端在蝙蝠侠手腕上收紧。

“警察随时会来。”蝙蝠侠说。他的声音听起来离他的耳朵很遥远。

“看。” Joker 拉起他的衬衫下摆，露出苍白而肌肉结实的腹部和一个狰狞的弹孔，仍然在往外冒血。“我想那颗子弹 本 是冲你来的。”

蝙蝠侠 的视线集中在伤口上。那不像是肠破裂，但如果他一直像那样流血，他很快就会失去意识。

Joker 将手铐另一端在他自己的手腕上收紧。“让我们一起等着警察吧。”他说着，挑起伤痕累累的嘴角。

蝙蝠 侠努力 用手肘将自己 撑 起来。他的脑袋危险地 眩晕着 ，但他迫使自己集中精神。警察不能逮捕他。他不允许此事发生。

“不是今天。”蝙蝠侠道，把 Joker 从他胸口推开。在他身后的地板上，另一个持枪者躺在地板上，眼睛里插着一个抓钩。蝙蝠 侠手膝 并用，双脚发力 ， 站起身来，把 Joker 跟他一起拽了起来。 Joker 踉跄了一下，然后几乎是荒唐的，他们二人喝醉了似的走过银行的地板。人质们一脸害怕地看着他们。

“警察很快就到。”蝙蝠侠对他们说。当他弯腰去从持枪者脸上 取下抓 钩时，他就快要摔倒了。 Joker 挨着他摇晃了一下 。蝙蝠 侠重新 找回平衡，把抓钩松开，然后朝玻璃门看去，警察等在那里。

他转身把 Joker 扯 向后门 。警察同样等在那里，但他所需的只是足够让他向天空射出抓钩枪的时间。会有子弹，但他能应付。

“我们要去哪？” Joker 问道，他的声音开始含糊起来。蝙蝠侠用胳膊钳住 Joker 的腰，让他紧紧贴在他身侧。他备好抓钩枪，然后抬脚把门踹开。

“我们要飞。”他回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者吐槽  
> 所以这一段基本就是他们在枪林弹雨中在地板上贴在一起滚来滚去嘛，啧啧啧。 手铐拷在一起的桥段，我真的控制不住地想到《放羊的星星》。


	2. 止痛药

2 止痛药

蝙蝠侠的抓钩枪将他俩送到了银行旁边那栋建筑的屋顶上。他越过边沿将Joker甩上屋顶，然后跟在他后面爬上去。他们的手腕拷在一起，让这串动作变得很笨拙。  
Joker翻了个身，仰面躺倒在屋顶的沙砾上，喘息着笑了出来。“他们都看到你帮助我逃脱了。”他说。“不可腐化的蝙蝠侠——”他咳嗽道，“——和我。”  
蝙蝠侠没有回答，蹲坐在他旁边。Joker衬衫的整个前半面都被血染得发黑，黏在他的肚子上。他们需要止血。  
“他们很快会派警用直升机来。”他说。“我们要离开这里。”  
Joker微微朝后仰起头，上下颠倒地看着屋顶边缘。“或者你可以干脆自首。”  
蝙蝠侠低头看着他的功能腰带。他还剩一罐催泪瓦斯。手铐连着他的手腕，抓钩枪握在他手中。它们没有一样能起到点儿作用。  
他俯身伸出一只手探进Joker的外套里摸索。Joker扭头看向他，噘起嘴。“不准摸。”他说道，但他没有做出任何举动阻止蝙蝠侠。  
口袋里有两把刀，另一边口袋里有三把。没有其他东西了。蝙蝠侠没收了它们，然后用刀沿着Joker的外套接缝将衣服挑开，撕成两片长长的布条。  
“把你的手给我。”他命令道。  
Joker冲着他眯起眼睛。“不要。”  
蝙蝠侠抓住了他的另一只手。Joker扭身离开然后他们再次滚来滚去。这给他送来了在他头骨间肆虐的脑震荡产生的愤怒的疼痛碎片。他报复性地狠揍Joker的胃部，感觉到Joker变得僵硬，以伤口为中心蜷缩起来，莫名其妙地在短促而痛苦的喘息中笑出了声。蝙蝠侠抓住他的手然后粗暴地将他的一双手腕用其中一条织物捆在一起。  
“你打架出阴招啊。”Joker咯咯笑道。  
“这是为了你好。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
“哈。”Joker看向另一条织物。“那个是用来做什么的？”  
蝙蝠侠没有回答。他将布条在Joker眼睛上绕了一圈，蒙住他的双眼。“相信我。”他说。“现在屏住呼吸。”  
“什——”  
蝙蝠侠从腰带里抽出瓦斯罐然后拔掉引信插片。Joker似乎认出了这种声音，然后深吸一口气，屏住了呼吸。  
烟雾在他们四周滋滋喷散，很快弥漫在空气中。这比他预期中更快，他的眼睛立刻就充满了泪水。他可以透过金属手套感觉到罐子的热量，炽热到足以灼伤肌肤，如果没有橡胶保护的话。他屏息拉开Joker衬衫湿透的边缘，将伤口暴露出来。那看起来很糟。  
他向前倾身，用空着的那只手捂住Joker的嘴，然后把滚烫的罐子贴在伤口上。皮肉滋滋作响，Joker在蝙蝠侠的掌心中发出一声哭喊，他的后背弓了起来。蝙蝠侠数到三，然后把罐子移开。伤口周围的皮肉一片焦黑，遍布水泡，但血止住了。  
“翻过身去。”蝙蝠侠粗声道，用掉了一点宝贵的空气。Joker痛苦地翻过身,带动了蝙蝠侠跟他拷在一起的手腕。在无声的歉意中，蝙蝠侠轻轻将手放在Joker的后脑上。  
后背的穿透伤要更糟糕得多。蝙蝠侠了解枪伤——了解当子弹击中肉体，它会将它的动能转移到它所遇到的所有内部器官之上，在一路穿过时捶打脏器，短暂地在血肉中制造出一个拳头大小的贯通隧道。当子弹从另一侧离开身体，所有积压的动能随之喷散而出，留下一个数倍于子弹大小的穿透洞。Joker很幸运，子弹避开了他的脊柱。  
蝙蝠侠将罐子贴在伤口上，听到了滋滋的声音。几秒过后，他将罐子扔过屋顶，它仍在那儿冒着烟。  
“现在起来吧。”蝙蝠侠说道，一只胳膊搂住Joker的肩膀帮助他站起来。Joker踉跄了一下，吸进空气。“我们只需撑过两个街区。”他们跌跌撞撞地往前走，朝着屋顶边缘移动，蝙蝠车会在那里等着他们。

座舱盖开启，地堡的循环空气涌入蝙蝠车内。蝙蝠侠倾身将蒙眼布从Joker脸上摘下来。  
Joker在荧光灯下眯起眼睛，勉力聚焦视线。他翘起嘴角，然后开始大笑。“你就把这儿称作家——甜蜜的家？”他在哼哼声中问道。“早——早该知道这里就是你的至尊圣堂。冰冷的水泥和荧光灯。”  
“来吧。我得给你缝合。”蝙蝠侠用力扯了一下手铐。J的手腕在手铐另一端耷拉着，毫不反抗。蝙蝠侠叹了口气然后倾身过去，将一只手臂坚实地环在Joker的肩膀下面。皮质座椅跟Joker洇满鲜血的背部剥离开来。  
“起来。”蝙蝠侠命令道。Joker懒怠地帮了下忙，然后他们从驾驶舱中出来，落到地堡的地面上。  
蝙蝠侠支撑着Joker的大部分重量，他带着他们到达洞穴，那里放着他额外的套装和补给。那里有另一副手铐和另一把钥匙。  
“这么早就毁掉了乐趣。”Joker嘟囔着，听起来隐约有点失望。蝙蝠侠把自己从手铐中解开。  
“到这边来。”蝙蝠侠仍旧紧握着Joker被绑住的手腕，将他拉向一个毫无污迹的长桌，他有部分工作是在这里完成的。他将盒子从桌上清掉，帮Joker坐在桌沿上。他拉过医用器械托盘，Alfred十分周到地将其清洁干净并留在那里以防出现紧急情况。Joker把腿抬到桌子上然后躺下来，看起来心神不定。蝙蝠侠拿起一瓶止痛药然后摇出两粒放在手心。  
“我不喜欢药片。”Joker说道，打量着它们。  
“这只是止痛药。”  
Joker微笑，缓慢地眨着眼睛。“还是更喜欢在疼痛之中。”  
蝙蝠侠犹豫了，然后叹了口气并将药片倒回瓶子中。他自己的头骨还在抽痛，但止痛药会让他迷糊，而当Joker在这里时他不能放下防备。他把药瓶放回托盘中，然后对着剩下的医疗用品皱眉。还需要比他那蹩脚的缝合更高明的医术。  
他摁下阵列计算机上的按钮，呼叫Alfred。“Alfred，我需要一些帮助。”  
“又是狗吗，先生？”Alfred回答的声音带着冷幽默。  
“更糟。你能来这里吗？Joker在我这儿。他中枪了，他需要医疗护理。”  
出现了一个停顿。当Alfred的全部回答只是“马上就来，先生”的时候，蝙蝠侠不得不对他赞誉有加。  
“谢谢。”蝙蝠侠挂断了内部通话，转回Joker那边。Joker侧着身蜷成一团，阖着双眼。他紧攥的双手极为苍白。  
“他马上就来。”蝙蝠侠道。他回到医疗用品托盘边上，拿出剪刀、棉签并用酒精擦拭。  
当蝙蝠侠在他身后移动并开始剪开他的衬衫和外衣时，Joker再次睁开眼，越过他的肩膀向后看。他的眼睛，蝙蝠侠此前从未注意过，在灯光下是深绿色。  
“我的衬衣有纽扣的，你知道。”Joker说。  
“对我的金属手套而言它们太小了。”蝙蝠侠如实回答。Joker盯着他看了一会儿，然后嘴角上翘。  
“那就把它们摘下来啊！”  
蝙蝠侠没有回答。他将衬衣从后面一路剪开到领子，露出Joker的后背。他的脊椎和肋骨轮廓清晰地浮突出来，将他的皮肤紧绷着撑开，像一面鼓。  
他把衬衫和外衣拉至Joker的手臂，捆在他被绑住的手腕边上，将他的整个躯体裸露出来。然后他用夹子夹起棉签，开始用酒精清理伤口。  
酒精接触到伤口的第一下，Joker嘶了一声。他的眼睛定在远处墙上的某个地方。  
“我可以给你一片止痛药。”蝙蝠侠提议。Joker没有回应。他的呼吸变得很浅。  
蝙蝠侠伸出手放在Joker的肩上，然后停住，意识到他的金属手套上沾满了血。他摘下手套，将它们扔在地板上，然后换上乳胶手套。当他将手放在Joker肩上时，他可以感觉到从他身上辐射出的热度。枪伤总是伴随着发烧。  
他有条不紊地将伤口上的血和尘土清理掉。当酒精再次触碰到伤口时，Joker呼出一口气，气息的末尾坠着一个微弱的声音，几乎是呻吟。蝙蝠侠僵住了。  
Joker一动不动，仍旧盯着远处的墙，呼吸凌乱。灯管在头顶嗡嗡作响。刺眼的白光让一切看起来冷冰冰的，淫秽地暴露出来。他可以看见金属手套在Joker 的下颌上留下的指痕，那里是妆容和肌肤的分界线。他可以从他的颈部边缘看见浅淡的金色胡茬。  
他意识到他仍紧握着Joker的肩膀。他放开手，手指屈伸，甩掉了那种温热的肉体紧贴他手掌的幽灵般的触觉。  
所有的一切突然变得很荒诞。他为什么要让Joker像这样操纵他？他本该在止痛药这点上坚持立场，而不是给一个无助、受伤的男人施加痛苦。Joker一定知道歉疚会让他心软。  
他回到托盘边拿起药瓶，再次倒出两片。  
“出什么错了吗？”Joker安静地问，他的声音有点含混。  
“你要服用这些药。”蝙蝠侠接近他，将它们呈出来。Joker扭过脸去。  
“不，我不要。”  
“Alfred会来给你缝合，而我拒绝让你在痛苦中经历那个。”蝙蝠侠抓住Joker的下巴，Joker翻身仰面躺倒。一瓶酒精掉到了地板上，全都洒光了。蝙蝠侠满面怒容，将Joker的脸拽向他。  
“多贴心呐。”Joker呛住了。“考虑到我的需求。”蝙蝠侠试图把药塞进他嘴里但他闭上了嘴。  
“张开你该死的嘴。”蝙蝠侠吼道，捏住了Joker的鼻子。Joker把头甩到一边但蝙蝠侠没有放手。Joker翻着眼睛，然后他的喉咙里发出了一种声音，一种痛苦的声音，他被绑在一起的手腕突然向下伸去。蝙蝠侠看过去，发现Joker的手指捅进了他自己的伤口。  
蝙蝠侠放开Joker的脸，扔掉药片并抓住他的手。Joker颤抖着吸入空气。他的手指被血染红。当蝙蝠侠把他被缚的双手从腹部拉开时，他没有反抗，被剪开的衬衫和外衣仍然束在他的手腕边。他的手在发抖。  
蝙蝠侠站定，向下瞪视着他，看着Joker起伏的胸膛，肌肤因淋漓的汗水而散发光泽。他仍然微拱着背，头向后仰。他在呼哧呼哧地笑。  
“看看你——”他喘息道。“试着——从我手中——救出我自己。”他咳嗽一声，用略微惊奇的语调加了一句：“Wow。”蝙蝠侠意识到他指的是那种疼痛。他的身体仍在哆嗦。  
“你为什么这么想处在痛苦之中？”蝙蝠侠厉声问，感到一种奇怪的愤怒。“你为什么想要我伤害你？”  
Joker平复了呼吸，头向前倾看着蝙蝠侠。他的眼睑沉沉地耷拉下来，他在微笑。“因为这是真实的。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
Joker血淋淋的双手在蝙蝠侠的乳胶手套上握紧。他的手同样有着发烧带来的热量。“我看到了什么？我听到了什么？我不知道那一切是真实的。但我知道我中枪了因为我感觉到它了。”他再次将蝙蝠侠的双手带至他的腹部。他的小腹在蝙蝠侠手下痉挛。  
“我本可以告诉你你中枪了。”蝙蝠侠说，试着让他的声音保持平稳。他意识到他有点呼吸加速，就好像他刚刚一直在奔跑。Joker仍然在用那双奇异的绿色眸子看着他，仍然在微笑。  
“我怎么知道要相信你？”Joker问。  
“你可以相信我。”蝙蝠侠安静地回答。  
Joker眼中有某些东西改变了，某些他不真的能读懂的东西。他的手在蝙蝠侠手上收紧，将其压在他的伤口上，蝙蝠侠可以感受到那种走遍Joker全身的咚咚声，疼痛的白噪音在震颤，几乎清晰得如同他自己也身处痛苦之中。他体内有什么像一根琴弦一样绷紧了，炽热乱颤。在很远的地方他的思绪试着认清这种感受，但他将其全部推到一边。  
Joker放开他的手，用手肘撑起身体。他冲蝙蝠侠扬起下巴并伸出一只手。蝙蝠侠不假思索地向前一步，他的手仍然平放在Joker的小腹上，接着他们的唇吻在一处，因粘上油彩而湿滑不堪。  
Joker的舌头像一个热乎乎的三角形探进他嘴中。蝙蝠侠所能看到的一切就是仍旧在注视着他的一条模糊的绿色窄缝。Joker的手扣住蝙蝠侠的后脑，将他拉进一个潮湿、草率而又极度渴望的吻里。他开始坐起身来而蝙蝠侠帮了他一把，接着Joker的另一只手向上摸到他颈部，他脑海深处有个地方警铃大作，在短暂的一瞬清醒中蝙蝠侠想到他的双手本该是被绑在一起的——  
冰冷的钢铁抵进蝙蝠侠的脖子，贴在他的颈动脉上。蝙蝠侠的思维短暂地陷入一片空白，他想到了早先那个银行劫匪，他的喉咙被切开，鲜血迸射。Joker从这个吻中抽身离开，在距离他几英寸的地方对他微笑。  
“我不觉得你像你自以为的那样拥有——呵——对现实的把控力。”Joker说道，他的眼睛在欢笑中皱起。  
他从托盘里拿到了一把解剖刀，蝙蝠侠想。我本该持续关注的。  
Joker拿起了蝙蝠侠掉在桌子上的药片。“是时候自食其果（a taste of your own medicine）了，甜心。”  
蝙蝠侠闭着嘴，冷硬地直视前方，他的思维在飞速运转。只消最轻微的一个错误举动，Joker就能杀了他。他身上什么都没有，没有能用作武器的东西。Joker在大笑。  
“记起银行了吗？记起我对那个小可怜做了什么吗？把药吃下去。”  
蝙蝠侠犹豫了，然后张开嘴。Joker把药片塞进去。  
“如果你更残忍一点，你本该自己想到这个。”Joker以对话的口吻道。“张大嘴让我看看。”  
蝙蝠侠张开嘴。Joker得意地笑了，再次倾身亲吻他，将舌头伸进蝙蝠侠嘴里。现在这感觉是错误的了，与之前不同。回头想想，之前没有觉得不对这一事实让蝙蝠侠感到些许不适。  
Joker抽身退开。“找到它们了。”他唱歌似的说着，伸出舌头。药片在他的舌尖上。“这次把它们吞进去。”  
他再次吻了他。这次蝙蝠侠将药吞了进去。解剖刀是一道坚定无波的直线贴在他的脖子上。鲜血会在瞬息之间流尽。全副武装着这些盔甲，而他让Joker近到足以使盔甲形同虚设。  
“你会死的。”蝙蝠侠在Joker唇边说着。“如果你没得到医疗护理……”  
“而你会死的。”Joker微笑，在蝙蝠侠的嘴角种下一个轻柔的吻。“如果我把这把刀插进你的喉咙里的话。”  
他们在那儿站了一秒，在几英寸的距离上注视着彼此的双眼。他的耳朵因脑震荡而轻微耳鸣，他的思维在飞快绕圈。我可以说他在虚张声势。他说过如果我死了生活会变得很没意思。但只是因为他不想杀我不代表他不会这么做。  
“摘下你的面具。”Joker说。  
“你自己摘。”蝙蝠侠嗓音沙哑。  
“我知道这是个圈套。”Joker改变了握刀的位置，更用力地将其抵在他的喉咙上。汗水从他的斗篷边缘流淌下来。  
我可以等到他失血过多。这不会花太长时间了，对吗？  
“摘下你的面具。”Joker再次说。  
如果他还带着金属手套，他本可以用扇形臂刺射中Joker，或用他竖起翅膀所用的电池电击他。但没有金属手套，只有乳胶手套。他已经用掉了功能腰带里的所有东西，触手可及的范围内没有任何武器。  
他深吸了一口气然后呼出来。  
“切开我的喉咙吧。”他说。  
Joker吃惊地冲他眨了下眼，不过几分之一秒的时间。蝙蝠侠的头向前一撞，额头砸在Joker的鼻子上，然后伸手去夺解剖刀。Joker并未如他期望中一般蹒跚后退，而是俯身朝他冲撞过来，将他整个人向后猛推。  
蝙蝠侠的手在解剖刀的刀刃上合拢，Joker转动解剖刀，割进他掌心的肉里。蝙蝠侠从身后挥出一只手，去抓取展示台上他的额外补给，但他的手从空荡荡的空气中穿过。展示台在他右侧四英尺的地方。止痛药再加上脑震荡使他的判断不准。他矮身扫出一条腿。  
Joker摔倒在地板上，但他就势一滚，蹲坐起来，亮出解剖刀。蝙蝠侠从一旁冲向展示台，抓住了他的手碰到的第一样东西——一枚蝙蝠镖。  
Joker冲了过来但他往旁边一闪，去够架子上的其他东西。蝙蝠镖扎进Joker的胳膊里，没有完全命中他瞄准的目标，但从他大脑现在的感觉来看，能击中Joker他已经运气很好了。他拿到的下一样东西是一个备用金属手套。他按下扇形臂刺的机关，它们迸射而出，两枚重重地嵌入了Joker的胸膛，三枚叮铃咣当地砸到远处的墙上。  
Joker压在他身上，他们在来回翻滚，解剖刀有如一只毒蛇般一遍又一遍地刺出，他感到它划过了他的脸颊，然后在他的颈动脉旁找到了相同的熟悉位置。  
“摘下你的面具。”Joker在喘息的间隙中说。  
“Fuck You。”蝙蝠侠回答，呼吸粗重。  
Joker微笑着俯下身。  
“立即放下刀并从他身边退开。我向你保证，我是一名神枪手。”房间遥远的尽头一个平静的声音说道。  
Alfred。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者吐槽  
> 连美人计都用上了，周可儿为了赢也是不容易啊。请你们多一些这样的较量吧，谢谢了。


	3. 看护人

3 看护人

“我可以这样耗一整天。”Alfred在地堡回响的寂静中说，将他的枪举在水平线上。“但我猜你耗不住。”  
Joker瞥了他一眼，以一种动物般的警觉估量着他。Alfred的视线与他的注视稳稳相接，毫不畏惧。Joker是一个可怕的男人，然而是人都一样，而Alfred知道该如何跟可怕的人打交道。  
Joker低头看着Bruce，绿色的头发像帘子一样垂下来遮住了他的脸。Alfred有如箭在弦上。这个男人是无法预测的。只有当一个人在乎的时候，用枪指着他才管用。  
这一刻被抻长，接着解剖刀掉落在地板上发出当啷一声。Joker再次抬起头，和蔼地微笑着，将脸上的头发向后甩。他将两枚蝙蝠镖从胸膛上拔出来，然后举起双手，仍然跨坐在Bruce身上。Bruce没有把解剖刀打到一边而是仍然仰面躺在地上，呼吸缓慢，Alfred为此担忧了一会儿。  
当Joker直起身时，Alfred可以看见他赤裸的后背上那个狰狞的伤口。他紧咬着牙。一个那样的伤口本该让这个男人倒地不起，而不是跟Bruce角力争夺一把解剖刀。这已经不是第一次了，Alfred将“Joker不仅是一个寻常人类”这一想法推到一边。  
“从他身上下来。”Alfred命令道，没有从他所站的位置上移动分毫。“站起来。”  
Joker从Bruce身上下来然后站起来，一手按在Bruce的胸甲上稳住自己。Bruce咕哝了一声，Alfred瞥了一眼他紧绷的表情。断掉的肋骨，大概率如此。Joker不太可能不清楚这一点。  
“移动到房间中央。”Alfred在Joker站起来时说道。他打量着医疗器械托盘。“从桌边离开。”  
Bruce小心翼翼地坐起来。Joker朝房间的开放区域迈出一步，然后晃了一下。Alfred看见Bruce抬起头看向他。  
“腹部贴地趴到地板上，双手放在脑后。”Alfred命令道。Joker又迈出一步然后踉跄了一下，他的腿像折纸似的打弯。他摔在地板上，手和膝盖着地，然后朝前蜷缩着，额头贴在地板上。  
“腹部贴地。”Alfred道，但Joker好像没听见他说话。Alfred向前一步然后对Bruce说话，目光没有从Joker身上移开。  
“还好吗？”  
Bruce一手按住胸口，对着中距点眨眼睛。“还好。”他说。“我想我……”一个长长的停顿。“止痛药。”他突兀地说完了这句话。  
太——他妈的——棒了。  
“我们得把他绑起来。”Alfred对Bruce说。很不幸他们没有任何更强力的东西来对付Joker，但他们得用现有的凑合了。  
Bruce站起来，朝放着备用补给的台子移动。Alfred绕着Joker伏倒的身体缓慢踱步，保持在一切突袭的范围之外。Joker面部松弛，阖着眼帘，但Alfred无意放下防备。  
Bruce拿着两副手铐走回来，和Alfred交换了一个对视。Alfred后退一步，仍然用枪指着地上的男人。Bruce伸出一只脚，不那么温柔地从肋骨部位推着他，踢着他身侧。  
男人摊开四肢，明显人事不省。他半仰卧着，一手摊开。蝙蝠侠绕着他迈步，将一只手铐扣在他手腕上，接着将他摆成坐姿。即使当Bruce拉起Joker的胳膊拽向桌子时，他仍旧了无生气。  
Bruce用两副手铐将他的双手分别拷在两个桌腿上，让他呈现俯卧姿势，以露出穿透伤，而Alfred一直在注视着。在Bruce将他的肢体摆弄到位时，肌肉在他的皮肤下随之滑动。  
当他终于被禁锢住时，Alfred把枪放到了展示台上，将医疗器械托盘拉到桌子旁边，仍旧远在Joker可以触及的范围以外。他在心里一一排演了“发生了什么”和“你在想些什么”以及“你是不是疯了”，最终定成了一句外交辞令：“计划是什么？”  
Bruce迷迷糊糊地向下盯着Joker，那人的脸贴在桌子冷冰冰的金属表面上，紧闭双眼。  
“救他的命然后把他交给警察。”他停顿了一下以整合想法然后说道。  
Alfred略微放松了一点。至少他们不打算将他们的新犯人收监太久。“我想哥谭中心医院的外科医生能做得比我好。”  
“不能带他们来这儿。”Bruce说，虚弱地笑了一下。“不能带他去那儿。”  
Alfred犹豫了。“他可能会死在手术台上。”他小心翼翼地道。  
Bruce抬头看着他，他的神情几乎是冰冷的。“我从犯罪现场把他带出来，Alfred。他需要面对法律。如果他死了，那就不会发生了。”  
Alfred还是给了自己一分钟的时间去想象那个，然后叹了口气，去拿局部麻醉剂。  
接下来十五分钟的时间里，除了托盘里的工具发出金属碰撞的当啷声、头顶灯管的嗡嗡声以及房间那头的蝙蝠车引擎冷却的滴答声之外，只有一片寂静。Joker的呼吸使光滑的桌子表面出现水雾，足以让Alfred知道他还活着  
Bruce伸手摸了摸Joker的肩胛之间一块旧的伤疤组织。很难说到底是什么造成了那个——也许是一把刀。这是他们面前的这个没有名字的男人一个稀有的辨识标志。  
“他会活下来吗？”Bruce在寂静中问道。  
“恐怕是的。”Alfred回答。  
Bruce点了下头。Alfred自这个男人还是个孩子起就认识他了，但有时候，他很难知道他在想些什么。Bruce从桌边离开，从地上捡起一个被丢弃的扇形臂刺，重新装回金属手套上，然后去拿最后遗落的臂刺。  
“他可以移动了。”Alfred说着，摘下他的手套然后从桌边退开。  
“我可以从这里开始接手。”Bruce说着，直起身子。  
Alfred没有移动。“不，我不认为您可以。”  
Bruce盯着他而Alfred冷静地对上他的凝视。“恕我直言，先生，您现在已经嗨上天了(high as a kite)。”  
Bruce眼神一动，然后他微笑道：“你发现了，哈？”  
Alfred朝Tumbler点头。“去到蝙蝠车那边吗，先生？”  
“去到蝙蝠车那边。”Bruce同意。他弯腰捡起另一只手套。  
Alfred将Joker的手从桌腿上解开，然后移到桌子另一边。他伸手去够另一副手铐，在他这么做的同时，他看到Joker睁开了眼睛。  
没时间发出声音。Joker用一只手肘撑起身体，背对着Alfred，用力将被解开的那只胳膊向后挥，手握成拳。拳头击中了Alfred的胸口，某样尖锐的东西划破了他的锁骨，将将避过他的脖子。Alfred踉跄着后退，捂住他的锁骨，Joker从桌子上滑下来，已经拿到了掉下去的手铐钥匙。他的拳头里攥着一枚血淋淋的扇形臂刺。  
“他——”Alfred呛住了。炙热的鲜血从他的脖子上流淌下来。Alfred将手压在泵出的血液上，试图估计他无法看到的损伤。如果不是刀刃碰上了他的锁骨，它本会直接滑入他的喉咙。  
Joker的另一只手从手铐里挣脱出来，而Bruce抓住Alfred将他推开，将自己置于他们中间。  
“我们在哪儿？”Joker口齿不清地道，迈向左边。Bruce随之移动以让自己保持在他和Alfred中间，挡住了Alfred的视线。Alfred看着医疗器械托盘，它在桌子另一头。幸运的是Joker似乎忘记了它还在那儿，他在平稳地向另一个方向移动。如果Alfred能拿到那些东西，他就能赶在失血过多之前给自己包扎，然后——  
他心里骤然一紧，带着冰冷的恐惧。Joker是在远离托盘上的刀，这没错——并朝着枪移动。  
这个认知似乎同时在Bruce脑海中闪现，因为他向前扑去。Joker朝后猛退，很快站稳，然后朝展示台伸出手，Bruce在他的手碰到枪的同时撞在他身上。  
他俩跌倒在地面上，然后开始缠斗成一团，他们在争夺那把枪，一场凶狠激烈的肢体冲突。Alfred跌跌撞撞地后退，躲到了桌子后面，抓到一卷纱布和绷带给脖子止血。  
一连三次快速的枪击，Alfred畏缩了，他屏住呼吸，一个祈祷就在他舌尖上。他不知道他在祈祷什么。  
两个男人来回翻滚，仍在缠斗。Bruce的拳头打在Joker的下巴上。枪再次开火，这一次Alfred看见Bruce猛地后退。Joker一脚踹在Bruce的胸膛上，用力一推，Bruce踉跄着后退。Joker瞬间扑到他身上，枪管贴上他的颧骨。  
“那些药片待你如何啊？”Joker气喘吁吁地轻声道，冲Bruce微笑。“它们真是婊子，对吗？明白我为什么不想要它们了吗？”  
Bruce什么都没说，他的呼吸在喉咙里呼啸。他的肋骨一定在那些虐待之下痛苦至极。Alfred同情地皱起了眉。  
“就我们俩之间说说，我觉得你该雇佣一个更好的帮手。”Joker没有看向Alfred这边，但他的笑容很大就好像他知道Alfred在看。“这一个有点过了保质期了，是吧Brucie？”  
他把枪从Bruce的脸颊上举起来然后指向Alfred。Bruce发出一声咆哮，用力推开Joker的胳膊，使那一枪偏移至天花板。他们再次翻滚，Bruce将Joker砸进地板里，摁住了他。Joker把枪贴在Bruce的下颌下方。  
“你——”Bruce喘着气说。“是怎么——”  
“Brucie。”Joker重复道，吐出这个单词。“Bruce Wayne。”  
Bruce坐回去，放开了Joker的肩膀。Joker将自己撑起来，仍旧举枪对着Bruce的下颌。“我不常去那些高等阶级的狂欢，不过我从未忘记一张脸。”他扭头冲Alfred眨眼。  
“你会说出去吗？”Bruce安静地问。Joker回望着他，没有回答。那时似乎有种东西在他们二人之间传递，一种他们共享而Alfred无法看懂的眼神。  
“让我离开这里。”Joker说。  
“我不能这么做。”Bruce回答。  
“我会把一颗子弹送进你的头骨。”  
Bruce的表情流畅地转换成了一种安详。他摊开手掌搭在膝盖上，毫不反抗。“那就这么做吧。冲我开枪。再也没有蝙蝠侠了。你在银行挟持人质的时候不会再有人跑过来了。”  
寂静被拉长。Joker舔湿了嘴唇，这是整个回声飘荡的房间里唯一的声音。Alfred双手合十，等待着枪响。  
接着，在寂静中，Joker伸手拉过Bruce的一只手。他把枪按在他手里，将Bruce的手指扣在扳机上。他调转枪头将其顶在自己的脑门上。  
“我不要回到阿卡姆去。”他说。  
Bruce握紧了枪但他没有扣动扳机。Joker垂下自己的手，用手肘支撑自己坐起来，盯着那把枪。  
“如果你不去，我会去。”Bruce说。  
Joker的表情变得茫然，就连Alfred都在困惑地眨眼。Bruce因那反应而小幅度地微笑。  
“我不凌驾于法律之上。如果我现在让你死了，我就夺走了让正义得到伸张的机会。而如果我那么做了，我就是个打扮成一只蝙蝠的罪犯义警。”他向前倾身，他的声音变得低沉，几乎是亲密的。“那么我就会走进阿卡姆自首。”  
Joker注视着他，他从枪口上抬眼看着Bruce的脸。他迎上Bruce的凝视，接着，未发一言，他举起双手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者吐槽：最后这段对峙比的就是谁更爱谁吧😂

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：如有任何翻译错误请指出。


End file.
